


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Сутки и одна ночь»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Сутки и одна ночь»

**Название:** Сутки и одна ночь  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** миди (5463 слова)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд, Антея и все-все-все  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт решил сделать подарок мамуле, а в итоге в его доме поселился [спойлер](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220386857.htm?oam#more1).  
**Разрешение на размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Сутки и одна ночь»  
  
— Майкрофт, дорогой, и не забудь выпить перед сном молоко, твой желудок в подобном режиме скоро даст сбой. К тому же возраст уже обязывает больше заботиться о себе. — Голос миссис Холмс был взволнованным и по-матерински нежным. Майкрофт зажмурился.  
  
— Да, мама, обязательно. Не забуду.  
  
— В таком случае я желаю тебе спокойной ночи. И да, я выслала тебе новую пижаму, это натуральная байковая ткань, винтажная; шелковую старайся не использовать. Я знаю, ты любишь шелковые, но в них очень холодно, ты можешь застудить почки.  
  
— Да, мама. И тебе спокойной ночи.  
  
Телефон отключился. Майкрофт с трудом сдержался, чтобы не зашвырнуть его далеко в угол. После того как отец решил на старости лет вернуться в политику, мама словно сошла с ума. То ли вспомнила молодость, когда не удосуживалась уделять достаточно внимания своим детям, и решила компенсировать это сейчас, то ли на старости стала слишком сентиментальной. В любом случае ее неуемная забота, поначалу казавшаяся очаровательно-ненавязчивой, покинула все берега и превысила все разумные пределы.  
  
Пару месяцев Майкрофт стоически выносил советы и замечания матери о своём образе жизни, рационе и режиме. Но эти телефонные беседы с ней становились все чаще, продолжительнее, навязчивее и неуместнее.  
  
Тяжело объяснить партнерам по переговорам, что он должен кровь из носу ответить именно на этот телефонный звонок. А если не ответит, то уже через три часа ему позвонят обеспокоенные соседи с сообщением о том, что около дома матери стоит неотложка. О да, миссис Холмс умела манипулировать, и с возрастом это умение только совершенствовалось.  
  
Но она была мамой.  
  
Этот факт заставлял терпеть многое, даже слишком многое. Пока забота мамы не распространилась на Шерлока. И Джона. И Мэри.  
  
Тогда Майкрофт понял, что грядет буря и только в его силах предотвратить назревающее семейное цунами.  
  
Он нарушил все свои устоявшиеся правила и обратился к специалистам. Говорил не с одним и не с двумя, выслушивал разные версии, искал ответы и в современных практических методиках, и в классических научных трудах. В конце концов он свел полученную информацию воедино и принял единственное возможное решение: миссис Холмс требовался некто, способный быть объектом ее неусыпной заботы и повышенного внимания двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.  
  
Рассматривались два варианта. Либо кот, либо собака. С котом, по мнению Майкрофта Холмса, мать бы не ужилась. Слишком самостоятельное животное мигом превратилось бы из любимчика в конкурента. К тому же его отец просто обожал котов, и вероятность того, что кот скорее сблизится с тем, кто проявляет к нему искреннюю симпатию, была слишком высока.  
  
Оставалась собака. Перед Рождеством Майкрофт, будучи крайне занят переговорами, возложил ответственность за покупку подарка для матери на Антею. Задание было поставлено конкретно: нужен красивый милый щенок декоративной породы. Обязательно светлой масти, обязательно с нежной шерстью, обязательно не гигантского размера, дружелюбный и неистеричный.  
  
Антея схватилась за голову. Она могла перевести любой документ на семь языков, могла найти решение сложнейшей математической задачи, подобрать специалиста для щепетильной работы — но в собаках была полный ноль. Потому пошла по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Взвесив все за и против и решив, что вопрос покупки собаки несравним с вопросами мирового господства и политики Королевства, переложила его на одного из Майкрофтовой свиты, передав от имени старшего Холмса распоряжение связаться с королевским питомником. Вдруг там что-то дельное посоветуют.  
  
В питомнике заржали, то есть закашлялись сразу в десять кулаков, когда к ним прикатил на черной машине чернокостюмный некто. Но, вовремя уловив помрачневший взгляд агента МИ-8 Эдварда Бо, обещавший им в случае недостаточно серьезной оценки выдвинутого требования Очень Мрачное Рождество, пожали плечами. Мол, мы не по декоративным. Можем предложить щенка бигля, гончей, в крайнем случае — норную собачку (но после такого «подарка» миссис Холмс просто переселилась бы жить к Майкрофту). А потом дали рекомендации искать у заводчиков и посоветовали несколько адресов.  
  
Что может быть неприятней для взрослого самодостаточного человека, чем решать проблему, в который он не смыслит ровным счетом ничего? И потому Бо тоже пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Когда у заводчиков ему предложили записаться на ближайший помет — правда, пришлось бы подождать, но совсем недолго, разве десять лет это долго? — он даже уже и не расстроился. На этот случай был заготовлен выход, подсказанный восьмилетней дочерью. Он просто дал от своего имени объявление в интернете о том, что купит декоративного щенка — мягкого, пушистого, ласкового. Негавкучего. И стал спокойно заниматься своими делами. Через два дня ему позвонили. Сообщили, что есть именно такой, какой ему нужен.  
  
Время было на исходе, других предложений не поступало, и покорный слуга Короны бросился заключать сомнительную сделку. Впрочем, щенок действительно полностью отвечал заявленным требованиям. Он был невероятно умилительный, нежно-палевого окраса, с пушистой плюшевой шерсткой, печальными карими глазами и повисшими кончиками ушей. Когда переноска со щенком была надежно утрамбована в машину, Бо, отсчитав купюры, поинтересовался:  
  
— А какие-то инструкции к нему есть? Ну там, как… вы поняли.  
  
Милый парень в очках странно посмотрел на внушительного Бо, упакованного в костюм хозяина похоронного бюро, а затем вынес книгу. «Содержание и воспитание собак декоративных пород».  
  
Окончательно расслабившись, Бо поспешил сесть за руль.  
  
— Эй, а актировка? Щенячья карточка? — Парень пихал какие-то бумаги. Бо приспустил окно, взял их, повертел в руках, подумал и сунул в щель переноски.  
  


* * *

  
Поздним вечером 23 декабря Антея сидела в приемной Майкрофта Холмса, разбирала бумаги и ставила пометки в календаре.  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Собака для мр. Холмса»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
«Сделано»  
  
ЧТО???  
  
Нервно глянув в сторону кабинета, она пулей вылетела в коридор и стала торопливо искать нужный контакт.  
  
Бо прибыл через двадцать минут, вежливо осведомился о самочувствии, вручил коричневую пластиковую корзину с крышкой и удалился восвояси. Очень вовремя. Потому что через шесть минут тренькнуло в динамике:  
  
— Антея, а что с собакой?  
  
— Собака готова, мистер Холмс! Ждет прямо здесь!  
  
— Отлично. На завтра к пяти приготовьте автомобиль.  
  
Через час Майкрофт Холмс важно вышел из кабинета и, склонив голову, уставился на собачью корзину. Затем осторожно открыл крючки. Из переноски вывалились дурно пахнущие бумаги. Краска потекла, перемазав все страницы, и только сверху красовалась незагаженная эмблема — «FCI».  
  
У Майкрофта всколыхнулось глубоко в груди. Обонятельные рецепторы взбунтовались.  
  
— Антея!  
  
Помощница мигом очутилась рядом.  
  
— Антея, это?..  
  
— Мммм… Видимо, какие-то собачьи опознавательные документы, а на них… простите, но, судя по запаху, рвота. Или еще что-то.  
  
— Сам вижу. Какой идиот сунул документы в рвоту?  
  
— Ну… Я полагаю, они были просто сунуты, а потом…  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился. С обратной стороны переноски красовался прикрепленный скотчем конверт с пометкой «Инструкция по эксплуатации».  
  
— Так… — Выдохнув, Майкрофт потянулся за ним, вскрыл. Оттуда выпала увесистая брошюра — «Содержание и воспитание собак декоративных пород».  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
  
— По крайней мере, это существо декоративное. Антея, мне нужно… Антея? Врача!  
  
Помощница сидела на полу, хватая ртом воздух и отчаянно размахивая руками, ее глаза слезились.  
  
Как сказал через семь минут прибывший дежурный врач, — аллергия. На собачью шерсть.  
  
Майкрофт сидел на стуле, картинно прижав пальцы ко лбу. Антею срочно госпитализировали, все сотрудники разбрелись, а он…  
  
На глаза попался охранник.  
  
Хищно прищурившись, Майкрофт ринулся к нему, ухватил за плечо, затащил в приемную перед кабинетом.  
  
— Ты, — рявкнул он, — немедленно! Вытащи его из… сам знаешь. Мне нужно его увидеть.  
  
— А? — Парень открыл рот и отчего-то густо покраснел.  
  
— Поживее. Доставай, вытаскивай. Желательно, конечно, помыть, он может крайне неприятно пахнуть.  
  
— Я… Да, сэр. — С какой-то непонятной обреченностью охранник стал расстегивать брюки.  
  
— Что-о-о-о? — побагровел Холмс. — Ты что тут…  
  
— Так вы сами сказали? — пролепетал несчастный, тиская змейку ширинки.  
  
— Собаку, идиот! Собаку из переноски!  
  
— А-а-а! — С диким облегчением в голосе, парень извлек перепуганного, забившегося в угол щенка. Песик дрожал, глядя на двух огромных монстров печальными карими глазами. Его забрали от мамы, от вкусного молока, от братьев и сестричек, посадили в коробку, потом его тошнило, он писал, его рвало, а потом…  
  
Парень без намека на брезгливость подхватил щенка под брюшко, понес к раковине. Собачка в теплой воде ожила, даже несмело тявкнула. Завернутого в полотенце пса торжественно водрузили Майкрофту Холмсу… на стол.  
  
Задерживаться в помещении дольше охранник не имел права, козырнул и умчался в коридор, забрав с собой изгаженную переноску. Пообещал до конца своей смены привести ее в порядок и оставить под дверью. Все равно в Рождество все нормальные люди будут с семьями. Разве что несколько ветеранов из МИ-8 и Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Пока песик не дергался, Майкрофт вспомнил о важном. В пять вечера у него было совещание, и он запретил помощнице его тревожить. Надо глянуть, что произошло за это время.  
  
Разблокировав лежащий на столе коммуникатор, он бегло просмотрел записи.  
  
Взгляд цепко выделил из солидного списка сообщение от миссис Холмс: «Майкрофт, миссис Свифт (а она, если ты помнишь, работала три года с профессором Готсби) рассказала мне, что долго носить боксеры вредно для мужского здоровья. Я поискала эту информацию, и она подтвердилась! _(далее следовал десяток ссылок на сомнительные интернет-журналы)_ Нам нужно будет плотно заняться заменой твоего нижнего белья. Я в Праге куплю и отправлю тебе несколько пар на примерку».  
  
Да-да, мама, обязательно… Стоп. Но почему в Праге?  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился, еще раз пересмотрел записи, затем подошел к рабочему столу Антеи, нашел бумажный еженедельник, полистал.  
  
После третьей страницы его лицо побелело и он осел на пол.  
  
«Миссис и мистер Холмс (старший) отбывают 24 декабря в 20.30 в Прагу на празднование Рождества. Возвращение запланировано на 29 декабря, прибытие самолета в 21.11»  
  
Майкрофт потянулся за сигаретой, чиркнул зажигалкой. В кабинете раздался веселый тявк. Он вздохнул и медленно побрел к себе. Собака. Пять дней собака будет у него. Если б не аллергия у Антеи, он бы… А так…  
  
Вариантов было немного.  
  
Первым делом — найти контакты питомника при дворце. Позвонить. Сделано. Его внимательно выслушали, затем попросили уточнить возраст и породу щенка. И наличие прививок. Потому что «карантин» был занят.  
  
Какие прививки? Какой «карантин»? Какая, к черту, порода?!  
  
Майкрофт впал в ступор во второй раз. Отмахнувшись от навязчивой идеи послать всех подальше, напиться и уйти в даль и в ночь, он быстро прикинул, как бы и в самом деле выяснить про породу. Самым простым было спросить поисковик. Он достал из ящика стола второй телефон, который использовал для свободного доступа в интернет, сфотографировал мордочку щенка, все еще завернутого в полотенце, и отправил в поиск.  
  
Смартфон подумал, затем ответил гениальное: на фото изображена собака.  
  
Собака, ага. А он и не догадался, конечно.  
  
Стоп!  
  
Значит, это не щенок, а все-таки собака?  
  
Майкрофт потер лоб. Стало немного проще.  
  
Прикинув, не подсматривает ли в окно злопыхатель, и задернув на всякий случай шторы, он с ловкостью ловца мух выволок из-под секретера весы, посерьезнев, встал на них сам, а после пошел к столу.  
  
Пес в полотенце пригрелся. А может, после дороги вымотался. Майкрофт высвободил его, стараясь держать чуть в стороне от себя (хватит! родословная, переноска и так далее), и поднялся на весы вместе с собакой.  
  
Значит, три с половиной килограмма. И это взрослый пес. Теперь искать стало легче.  
  
Трехкилограммовых взрослых собак оказалось не так и много. Пришлось смотреть по картинкам. Придирчиво изучая вылезшие на экране морды, Майкрофт с сомнением осматривал собаку, вновь обернутую полотенцем. Пес вел себя неспокойно, по крайней мере, вышел из того уютного режима, в котором находился раньше. Он начал издавать звуки. Тонкие, монотонные, неприятные.  
  
Как вариант, по окрасу и типу шерсти подошли раскормленный пес под названием чихуахуа и померанский шпиц. Но идеального сходства не наблюдалось.  
  
Пес скулил все сильнее. Ну вот чего он хочет? Майкрофт неуверенно ткнул пальцем в скулящий сверток.  
  
Полотенце, в которое пес был завернут, оказалось мокрым и холодным. Логично. Если бы самого Майкрофта раздели и завернули в мокрое холодное полотенце, он тоже бы не молчал.  
  
Пришлось выйти в приемную. В шкафу у Антеи должен был найтись плед! Не мог не найтись! Просто не мог.  
  
Майкрофту повезло. Он упаковал собаку в плед, потянулся за телефоном и ринулся в дебри новой для себя науки. Голова шла кругом. Разум отказывался впускать в идеально обустроенные Чертоги новые сведения с грязными лапами, линьками, шерстью, выпадающими зубами, копрофагией и обилием слюней.  
  
Через силу обрабатывая шокирующую информацию, в скором времени Майкрофт выяснил, что не всегда породистая собака выглядит в жизни так, как на картинке, без грумминга. Это такая процедура, которая лишнее обрезает, недостающее начесывает и вгоняет псину в так называемый «стандарт». И что у собак одной породы уши могут висеть и стоять в зависимости от того, обрезали их или нет.  
  
И что собак надо кормить.  
  
Он поколебался, затем махнул рукой. Выбора нет. Да, будет бездна подколок, разговоров, но сам он не справится. Помощь нужна. И он набрал номер Лестрейда.  
  
Вселенная сжалилась. Грегори не дежурил в ночь и даже уже собирался домой. В кои-то веки в сочельник домой!  
  
Услышав голос Майкрофта, он сперва и сам поднапрягся, особенно когда прозвучало сухое и чересчур мрачное: «Нужна помощь».  
  
Лестрейд отгонял от себя мысли о минировании дворца, поспешной женитьбе Шерлока или о том, что ему предложат стать крестным юного отпрыска самого Майкрофта Холмса. В конце концов, кодовое слово Майкрофт не использовал. Эта общая договоренность выручала не раз: в критической ситуации просто сказать/переслать/пропикать кодовое слово. Нет. Просто Майкрофту была нужна помощь. Всего лишь.  
  
Нужна была.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс сидел в своем кабинете. Двери оказались раскрыты нараспашку, а где-то рядом…. Лестрейд знал, что щенки бывают голосистыми, но этот явно был из рода певучих хаски.  
  
— Грегори, — прочти простонал Майкрофт. — Это собака. И ее нужно кормить. В питомнике открестились, сославшись на какой-то занятый карантин. У тебя есть то, чем можно ее накормить?  
  
— Нет. Причем сугубо физиологически. Знаете ли, в силу пола я вынужден отказаться от чести стать молочным отцом вашего щенка и...  
  
Страдальческое выражение лица вряд ли отражало истинное состояние Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
— Ну… ладно, ладно. Я понял.  
  
Лестрейд вздохнул, достал телефон.  
  
— Сейчас поищем, где еще работают в такое время. А вы посмотрите, что можно пустить на тряпки.  
  
— Тряпки?  
  
— Ну да. Не думаете же вы, что такая собачка способна сама сесть на унитаз? — Грегори беззлобно махнул рукой и поспешил к выходу.  
  
— Эй, а его? Может, возьмешь с собой?  
  
— Он там замерзнет! Я скоро!  
  
Конечно, замерзнет он. Скорее Майкрофт сойдет с ума.  
  
Холмс беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Щенок тем временем скатился со стула и сосредоточенно молотил крохотным хвостом, обнюхивая все вокруг.  
  
— Так, декоративная собака! Я попрошу воздержаться в моем кабинете от того, что ты делал в маш…  
  
Щенок виновато вздохнул и напустил лужу.  
  
На ковре.  
  
Прямо посередине ковра в кабинете Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Тряпки, да.  
  
Лестрейд с разочарованием узнал, что купить что-то этакое в сочельник сложно. Но зато в круглосуточном супермаркете удалось найти корм для щенков и мисочку. И щетку. Для чего понадобилась щетка, Лестрейд не знал. Зато купил колбасу. Зачем — даже на задумывался.  
  
Он в приподнятом настроении взлетел по ступенькам, почти дошел до двери кабинета и замер.  
  
Напротив, в окнах, отражался город, но ведь… Портьеры на окнах! Их сейчас не было! А ещё не было пресс-папье из дуба на столе, не было красивого шнурка, которым опускались эти самые портьеры. Посередине кабинета, сладко зевая, на груде тряпок, в которой с трудом узнавались злосчастные портьеры, лежал щенок. Завидев Лестрейда, он весело тявкнул, неуклюже выкарабкался из своего лежбища и, отчаянно виляя хвостиком, потопал к нему.  
  
— Тот, кто придумал собак, стал потерей для кино в жанре хоррор, — выплюнул Майкрофт, который сидел в кресле, стараясь не смотреть на распотрошенный кабинет. — Грегори, он же крошечный! Как он ухитрился сбросить со стола пресс-папье весом без малого килограмм? И отгрызть нос у этого пресс-папье? Ну что теперь за Минотавр без носа? И зачем собаке понадобился шнурок?  
  
— Хм. А вы не пробовали просто взять его на руки?  
  
— Пробовал. — Лицо Майкрофта стало отвратительно несчастным. — И вот... результат. — Он растерянно развел руки, демонстрируя мокрую рубашку. — Пиджак я помыл, как умел, рубашку тоже, майку. Рубашку нашел свежую, майку нет. И вот теперь на мне все мокрое. После собаки!  
  
Лестрейд тем временем уже выкладывал в купленную мисочку корм из вскрытой консервной банки. Щенок визжал, отчаянно вилял хвостом и тарабанил о пол всеми своими конечностями. Почему-то Майкрофту показалось, что у щенка их как минимум десять.  
  
Наконец, возня сменилась сосредоточенным чавканьем. Пёсик жадно хватал розовато-коричневую субстанцию с запахом тушёнки. Наевшись, свалился прямо около миски.  
  
— Эй! — Майкрофт подскочил. — Грегори, я тебе, конечно, безмерно благодарен за то, что ты так проникся моей проблемой, но решать её столь радикально… ты понимаешь, что его нужно будет хоронить? Да и вообще… не так уж мне и нравился этот Минотавр.  
  
В ответ на его тираду щенок счастливо разинул пасть с мелкими акульими зубами, сладко зевнул и захрапел.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза. Это было слишком. Просто слишком.  
  
— Так. Я сейчас попытаюсь найти кого-то, кто сможет взять его к себе на пять дней, и…  
  
— Прямо сейчас? Вы серьезно? А кто? Охрана, которая дежурит в холодном холле? Кто? Холмс, опомнитесь. Все нормальные люди уже пьяны и объелись пудингом. Да в самом деле, неужели вы не справитесь пять дней с какой-то собакой?  
  
— А может, ты? — Майкрофт с надеждой уставился на Лестрейда.  
  
— А может, я дежурю завтра с полудня на сутки?  
  
— Тебя заменят! Позвоню прямо сейчас!  
  
— Холмс, не сходите с ума. У людей праздник. Дежурства поделили трое холостяков. И с каких это пор вы стали бояться трудностей? Сегодня я помогу, завтра день перемучаетесь как-нибудь, а потом принесете сюда. Я уверен, найдется много желающих потискать лишний раз собаку.  
  
— То есть всего сутки?  
  
— Чуть больше. Точнее, сутки и одна ночь.  
  
— Сутки и одна ночь, — обреченно кивнул Холмс.  
  
Как ни странно, после еды пес затих. Разумно решив не тревожить лихо, Майкрофт предусмотрительно схватил зонт в одну руку, телефоны свой и Лестрейда сунул в карман плаща, наброшенного поверх рубашки, а во вторую руку сграбастал пакет с собачьими покупками.  
  
Лестрейд понял намек без труда и подхватил сонного щенка, завернув его в плед Антеи. Завтра вернет, ничего страшного.  
  
По дороге Лестрейд и сам почти задремал, пригревшись в машине. Майкрофт велел водителю включить печку на всю катушку, помня, что под плащом только мокрая рубашка.  
  
А вот дома печки не было. И отопление включить из кабинета он не додумался. Мысленно проклиная собственную недогадливость и вусмерть умный Умный Дом, который старательно экономил ресурсы Королевства, Майкрофт почти вбежал в холодный холл, торопливо скинул плащ, успевший подмокнуть от рубашки, и умчался отогреваться.  
  
Лестрейд усмехнулся, уложил на диван спящего щенка и отправился включать отопление.  
  
Майкрофт появился через десять минут, наскоро приняв горячий душ и упаковавшись в теплый домашний костюм.  
  
— Прошу меня извинить. Иммунитет подрывать мне сейчас нельзя никак, приходится перестраховываться.  
  
— Да я не возражаю. Предлагаю разместить щенка в каком-то углу и оградить мебелью. Иначе…  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Он спит. — Майкрофт с сомнением глянул на пса. — Раз уж сейчас сочельник, а тебе вместо пива и сна в одежде перед телевизором пришлось мотаться по магазинам в поисках собачьего корма, я считаю уместным отдать долги. Чтобы не встречать с этими долгами Рождество.  
  
Лестрейд закатил глаза.  
  
— Можно было сказать проще? Типа, Грег, так и сяк, давай выпьем.  
  
— И это тоже. К тому же, подозреваю, нам стоит что-нибудь съесть.  
  
— Да. У меня есть собачий корм и колбаса.  
  
Они съели колбасу и что-то отвратительно-зеленое, которое Холмс намазывал на цельнозерновые хлебцы, а Грег — на колбасу. Точнее, это сперва Майкрофт от колбасы отказывался. Но потом все-таки согласился, что праздник, а паста из шпината плохо вяжется с коньяком. А потом с виски. И с тем охренительным шнапсом, который презентовал пару лет тому назад какой-то атташе и который почему-то до сих пор оставался нетронутым. Потом были салюты и… утро.  
  
Серое утро, которое почти разбудило Майкрофта Холмса отчаянным щенячьим скулежом. Сквозь собакострадательные нотки прорывался надрывный шепот Грега:  
  
— Салли! Ты должна сегодня выйти вместо меня! Я не могу оставить малыша одного… Да какая разница, откуда? Нет. Не мой. Майкрофта Холмса. Нет, он спит. И я тоже спать хочу, ночью мне пришлось к ребенку вставать, покормить, пеленки поменять… — Видимо, на том конце провода произносили длинный возмущенный монолог, потому что здесь, в комнате, раздались душераздирающие царапающие звуки — это Грег скреб утреннюю щетину на подбородке. — И что? Слушай, я не знаю, найди кого-нибудь. Так и скажи, что нянчусь с малышом. И его приемным отцом, который сам ни на что не способен. Так, все. Или ты приезжаешь и остаешься вместо меня в качестве кормящей матери, или… Вот так бы сразу.  
  
Майкрофт застонал, мысленно поставил галочку убить Грегори по пробуждении и вновь провалился в уютную темноту, где он был прозорливым Майкрофтом Холмсом, заранее знавшим о поездке матери, а потому не отдававшим распоряжений о покупке каких-либо собак. Любых.  
  
Особенно. Таких. Громких!  
  
Ааааааа!  
  
Он продрал глаза — и захотел заснуть снова. Ну, чтобы прервать страшный сон. Он когда-то брата так учил. Если страшный сон приснился, надо во сне заснуть и потом проснуться.  
  
Скулеж не прекращался.  
  
Страшный сон не уходил.  
  
Они с Грегом, видимо, уснули вповалку на диване. Теперь Грег красовался в измятой рубашке и заляпанных чем-то зеленым брюках (отчетливый запах пасты из шпината немного успокоил насчет природы этих пятен), а Майкрофт — в тренировочном костюме. На полу лежали три… и еще две бутылки.  
  
В окне улыбался серый праздничный день. Потому что штор, способных эту серость скрыть, уже не было. Они валялись скучными холмиками на полу. Между двумя холмиками коричневого цвета и характерного вида. По этим холмикам уже была протоптана тропинка, которая показывала замысловатую траекторию обследования комнаты Майкрофта Холмса, примененную собакой.  
Сама собака сидела посередине этой самой комнаты. На том, что еще вчера было деловым портфелем ручной работы. И сосредоточенно доедала…  
  
Глаза Майкрофта Холмса налились кровью. Потом — чернотой вызванного из преисподней демона. Снова кровью.  
  
— Аааааааааа!  
  
Лестрейд оказался проворнее. Он подхватил щенка на руки за секунду до того, как на место его сидения с грохотом шлепнулся телефон Майкрофта. И разлетелся на куски.  
  
— Мой… мои… — Майкрофт с побледневшими губами, стараясь не наступать на какашечные следы, пробирался к своему сокровищу. Собственно, от сокровища осталось мало. А именно — пластиковая папка.  
  
Большой отчет, отснятый со всеми мерами предосторожности, переданный с огромными рисками и под бдительным контролем службы безопасности… Нет, разумеется, Майкрофт затребует повторно предоставить его… Но как объяснить, куда делся первый? Документ строжайшей секретности? Предоставить анализ испражнений, которые произведет несносная собака в следующие часы?  
  
Собака, нагло виляя хвостом, жрала очередную порцию из своей миски.  
  
— С меня хватит, — рявкнул Майкрофт, багровея. — На улицу! Сейчас же!  
  
Лестрейд тут же подобрался. Ну да, как же. Собачий защитник.  
  
— Холмс, там холодно!  
  
— Плевать!  
  
— Там ливень!  
  
— Его проблемы!  
  
— Он же просто погибнет!  
  
— Да на его месте любой человек уже был бы трупом! Ты хоть представляешь, что он сожрал?  
  
— Я — да, а он — точно нет!  
  
— Немедленно! В питомник! К черту! В вольеры! Пусть идут со своим карантином! — Он застонал, схватившись за голову. Всё-таки вчера пятая бутылка была лишней.  
  
— Вы не понимаете! Щенки очень уязвимы, если он не привит — сразу подцепит какую-нибудь заразу.  
  
— Это вряд ли. Зараза от такого будет бежать большими прыжками. И я не спрашивал твоего мнения. Я озвучил своё решение. Немедленно отвезем тварь в питомник и…  
  
— Холмс. — Грегори потёр виски. — Рождество. В питомнике минимум персонала, а скорее — вообще никого, все придут к вечерней кормежке.  
  
— Засунем его в первую попавшуюся клетку, к гончим.  
  
— Они его сожрут!  
  
— Сожрут. Как он мой отчет.  
  
— Да ладно вам. Когда это вы стали воевать с детьми?  
  
— Он собака!  
  
— Он ребенок. По человечьи меркам — какой-нибудь четырехлетний малыш. И вы надеетесь, что он понимает важность бумаг, которые были в вашем кожаном портфеле? Он проснулся, хотел кушать, нашел то, что пахло съестным, и принялся за него.  
  
— Это не съестное! Это кожаный кейс ручной работы!  
  
— Вот именно, кожаный! Для него — блинчик, в котором обязательно найдется начинка.  
  
— Конечно. Мой отчет.  
  
— И он тоже.  
  
— Черт. Голова болит.  
  
— Знаю. Я уже принял таблетку. Ваша очередь.  
  
Покосившись на собаку, которая самозабвенно вылизывала миску, Майкрофт взял из рук Грега таблетку и воду. Затем откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза. Постепенно боль отпустила. Лестрейд к тому времени прибрал собачий бардак и даже вымыл полы.  
  
Пес тем временем успел обшарить все углы, влезть неведомо где в паутину и даже отыскать за сейфом раритетную трубку, которую Холмс безуспешно пытался найти больше года. Он даже принес ее Майкрофту и уселся перед ним, важно уложив под ноги добычу и вильнув хвостом.  
  
— Не поможет. Это не отчет.  
  
— Да ладно вам, будете весь день дуться из-за стопки бумаг? Распечатают еще, никуда не денутся.  
  
— Особенно охотно сделают это, узнав, куда делся первый экземпляр.  
  
— И давно вы начали отчитываться о таких вещах подчиненным?  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, но трубку взял. Когда он нагибался за ней, пес неожиданно сморщил нос и громко чихнул. Громко оскорбительно чихнул.  
  
— Мне нужно в душ.  
  
— Эм… может, чуть попозже и…  
  
Попозже? Майкрофт подозрительно покосился на Грега. Попозже? Ойкая и хватаясь то и дело за голову, он поковылял в ванную.  
  
Шторки на месте не оказалось. Её огрызки обнаружились за унитазом. Вместе с банным халатом Майкрофта и двумя полотенцами. И остатками дозатора диспенсера. И размотанного рулона туалетной бумаги.  
  
Майкрофт уперся руками в стену, досчитал до десяти, выдохнул, снова уперся. После третьего пересчета он вышел из распотрошенной ванной, взял несколько чистых полотенец и вернулся принимать душ.  
  
Кое-как раскрутив пожеванную крышку диспенсера, намылился и стал приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Сутки и одна ночь. Черт возьми, они уже пережили ночь! Остались одни сутки, и он наверняка справится, а дальше это будут заботы…  
  
Майкрофт содрогнулся. Да если пес устроит такое в имении Холмсов, то матушка… Впрочем, он закроет глаза на жестокое обращение с животным, потому что в состоянии аффекта можно и не такое совершить. И, напевая Гимн Империи, он принялся яростно драить подмышки.  
  
Он пения отвлекло ощущение, что на него кто-то пристально смотрит. Майкрофт сурово свел брови, вытер пену с лица. У бортика душевой кабинки, сосредоточенно рассматривая его серьезными карими глазами, стоял пес.  
  
— У-би-рай-ся, — по слогам приказал Майкрофт, не отрываясь от омовения тела.  
  
Пес мотнул мордой и задорно тявкнул.  
  
— Немедленно. — Он ощутил себя неуютно под непосредственным собачьим взглядом. Захотелось прикрыться. И понадежнее.  
  
— Сейчас же.  
  
Пес снова тявкнул, уперся передними лапками в бортик кабинки и завилял хвостом.  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился, потянулся за полотенцем, дернул его, не удержался и… Он открыл глаза. Неприятно. Холодно почти везде, кроме… Шеи и лица, которым было очень тепло.  
  
— А-а-а, чтоб вам, — выругался он, ощупав рукой голову. Целая, но с новым рельефом. Хорошо хоть не на лбу, не так видно будет.  
  
— Врррриф! — подтвердили от шеи, и снова стало тепло.  
  
Он поднял руку, пощупал источник подогрева. Источник счастливо облизал еще раз его лицо, заглядывая старательно в глаза.  
  
— Давайте помогу вам встать.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза. Он предпочел бы потерять сознание в другом виде. До того, как разделся, или после того, как обернулся полотенцем. Но выбирать не приходилось. Все как всегда. Лестрейд, умница, не заставил его ощущать себя древнегреческой статуей перед группой туристов, прикрыл халатом.  
  
Неуклюже приподнявшись (щенок скатился на пол, обиженно тявкнув), Майкрофт стал осторожно облачаться в халат. С помощью Лестрейда поднявшись на ноги, осмотрел место происшествия. Матовую боковую панель кабинки украсила большая трещина, на полу алело пятнышко крови — там, где он ухитрился удариться о мраморную плитку костяшками пальцев.  
  
— Между прочим, это было тоже из-за собаки, — зачем-то сообщил он Лестрейду, устраиваясь в кресле и принимая чашку с кофе. — Холодный.  
  
— Ну извините.  
  
— Но вкусный.  
  
— Другой разговор. У меня остались пончики. Вчера вез домой, чтобы отпраздновать, и…  
  
— Вредно.  
  
— У нас больше ничего нет.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Пончики ели втроем. Точнее, сначала вдвоем. А потом псина подползла на пузе к Майкрофту, смешно оттопырив задние лапы и напоминая тушку утки на прилавке, и стала тыкаться носом. Осторожно так, а потом лизнула. Язык был мягкий и горячий.  
  
И рука как-то сама собой опустилась на собачью голову.  
  
— Все равно на псарню.  
  
Песик вздохнул, сокрушенно и как-то очень по-человечески, и снова лизнул руку Майкрофта.  
  
— Дай ему пончик, Грегори.  
  
— Ему нельзя пончик.  
  
— Но мы же их едим.  
  
— Собакам и детям нельзя есть то, что в этих пончиках.  
  
Майкрофт нагнулся, заглянул в печальные собачьи глаза, которые преданно смотрели на его пончик. И голодный комок, который отчетливо прокатился по горлу псины...  
  
— Дай мне пончик.  
  
Лестрейд молча протянул коробку, уже не споря. Щенок сосредоточенно грыз лакомство, а рядом пили остывший кофе и тоже грызли лакомство два человека, которые понятия не имели, почему до сих пор нянчились с незапланированной собакой.  
  
В холле пробили часы. Майкрофт гордился этим монстром в без малого два метра высотой. Лестрейд оценивал гиганта с позиции орудия убийства. Но сейчас оба в почти священном ужасе уставились друг на друга. Три часа. Нет, правда? Три часа?  
  
— Да ладно вам. Рождество. В конце концов, вы собирались везти пса родителям? Все знают, что у вас были планы. И вообще, работая в Рождество, вы напоминаете Эбенезера Скруджа. Вспомните детство. Позвольте себе хоть раз просто… ну, я не знаю. Съесть пончики, поиграть с собакой.  
  
— У меня нет собаки. А-а-а, — застонал он, прикрыв глаза рукой. Псина лежала посреди комнаты и сосредоточенно грызла ножку стула из гарнитура, родословная которого достигала мастеров короля Артура. — Грегори… За что это мне? Просто скажи. Что я сделал не так?  
  
— Ну… может быть, не покормили его вовремя?  
  
— Он съел пончик.  
  
— А нужно было дать корм.  
  
— Можно подумать, недостаток витаминов в пончике тварь могла компенсировать только моим стулом, — поморщился Майкрофт. Но вставать не стал. Махнул рукой.  
  
— Между прочим, у него есть корм. А мы пончики доели.  
  
— Неужели? И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Ну конечно же, заказать пиццу!  
  
— Пицц… — Майкрофт осекся. Подобного святотатства его дом не слышал и не видел много лет. — Эта мерзкая, жирная, сырная…  
  
— Сочная, с ломтиками колбаски и маслинами… М-м-м! Да! Сейчас же так и сделаю!  
  
Майкрофт открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и… закрыл. Слишком счастливым выглядел Лестрейд, отправляя сообщение на номер, стоявший у него на быстром наборе. Слишком вкусно описывал пищевой разврат, который их ожидал, и…  
  
И он махнул рукой. А потом, не споря, сидя на диване в халате и жуя третий или четвертый кусок пиццы из сваленных рядом коробок, рассказывал об одной бурной операции в Никарагуа. И не думал ни о калориях, ни о режиме, ни о работе. Ни о чем. Как в детстве.  
  
Пес выклянчил у него кусок пиццы и сосредоточенно грыз его в углу. Грегори приволок какое-то ведро и лично вытирал щенячьи лужи. А Майкрофт почему-то уже и не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
  
Проблемы начались тогда, когда о них не было даже и мыслей. Они сварили горячий шоколад, после долгих споров выбрали фильм и как раз устраивали на полу непонятную крепость из диванных подушек (оказывается, так смотреть огромную плазму было намного удобнее и интереснее, чем чинно сидя на диване!). А потом обратили внимание на то, что в комнате стало странно тихо.  
Посмотрели друг на друга и бросились к оставленной на полу старой теплой кофте Майкрофта, выделенной щенку под лежбище. Песик лежал на боку и тяжело дышал. Его нос был сухим и горячим, Майкрофту он даже показался каким-то потрескавшимся. Он погладил песика по голове, и в ответ щенок слабо вильнул хвостом, умудрившись коснуться кончиком языка его ладони.  
  
— Грегори… — Майкрофт растерянно встал на колени, переложив голову собаки себе на ладонь. — Грегори! Он заболел? Что с ним?  
  
Грегори растерянно смотрел на Майкрофта. Рождество. Вечер. Поздний вечер.  
  
— Он совсем недавно бегал. Я помыл полы и…  
  
— Пес, эй… Пес? — Майкрофт осторожно потормошил собачье тельце. Щенок слабо шевельнул мордочкой, но с места не двинулся. Майкрофт молча поднялся на ноги, держа его на руках, потом сунул Лестрейду.  
  
— Держи. Я сейчас!  
  
Через шесть минут Майкрофт, уже в костюме, звонил. Да в конце концов, государство никогда не интересовалось, есть ли у него время! А сегодня ему плевать, что у государства праздник!  
  
Лестрейд неуклюже, перекладывая щенка из руки в руку, натянул плащ. Внизу мигнули фары.  
  
— Поехали!  
  
Пожилого ветеринара, обслуживавшего королевскую псарню, видимо, выдернули из-за стола. Он был взъерошен, пах вином и пудингом.  
  
Деловито осмотрел щенка, повернулся к Майкрофту.  
  
— Паспорт? Прививки? Когда была последняя дефекация? Чем кормили?  
  
— А… Ну… Утром корм, потом — корм, пончики, пицца… — Лестрейд неуверенно почесал затылок.  
  
— И штора. — Майкрофт гладил пса по голове. Зверек упорно искал его взглядом и скулил, пришлось присесть на корточки у стола и гладить, гладить, гладить. — Ванная. И еще отчет. И ножка стула.  
  
— Соба-а-а-чники, — выплюнул ветеринар, явно забыв, с кем имеет дело. — Идиоты. Два великовозрастных тупых идиота! Если останется калекой, куда его потом? Усыплять? Только потому, что у здоровых мужиков не хватило ума?! Это ж как годовалого ребенка кормить чипсами и жвачкой!  
  
— Усып… — Майкрофт запнулся, в ужасе глядя на печальную мордашку. — Вы сказали…  
  
— А что, по-вашему, делают с собаками, которые по состоянию здоровья оказываются никому не нужны? Отправляют в приют, там они проводят некоторое время, а потом их усыпляют.  
  
— Да вы, вы… — Майкрофт побагровел, вскочил на ноги, вены на шее налились кровью. — Вы бесчеловечный престарелый ублюдок! Да я вас! — Он сорвался на крик и даже не замечал, что голос стал тонким и визгливым. — Немедленно! Вертолет! Любая страна! Я вас…  
  
— Да я сейчас, сейчас, — примирительно поднял руки собачий эскулап, от неожиданности присев на стул. — Так бы сразу и сказали, что…  
  
Они просидели час в коридоре на стульях. Обычных стульях. И ждали.  
  
— Завтра кормить половиной дозы, паштет пополам с водой. Поить ночью каждый час тем, что я вам дам. Остатки шторы и бумаг… гм… я вам отдавать не буду. На всякий случай.  
  
— Доктор, он…? — Майкрофт вскочил на ноги, не замечая, что вцепился мертвой хваткой в руку Грегори.  
  
— Промыли мы вашего зверя. Нажрался всякой дряни, еще бы немного потянули, досиделись бы до некроза кишечника. До утра тут побудет, а потом можете забирать.  
  
— До утра? — Майкрофт с сомнением глянул на часы. — Ну… ладно. Мы подождем.  
  
Ветеринар уставился на Майкрофта. Закатил глаза.  
  
— Идиоты. Оба. Значит так. Ждете час. Забираете. Утром привезти на осмотр. В 9.00, минута в минуту.  
  
— В 9.00, — согласно закивали Майкрофт и Грег.  
  
Через один час десять минут они уже ехали домой. Грегори держал в руках пакет с медикаментами, а Майкрофт прижимал к себе мигом похудевшее собачье тельце.  
  
— Назовете как? — неожиданно спросил Грег, когда они поднимались по лестнице.  
  
— Назову?.. — Майкрофт задумался, неловко стаскивая у входа (сказали не допускать грязи в помещении со щенком!) ботинки. — Не знаю. Друг?  
  
Грегори кивнул, соглашаясь с таким странным именем, спорить не стал.  
Кое-как набросал на диван подушки, подержал пса, пока Майкрофт переоделся, и устроил на диване рядом с ним. Сам устроился в сдвинутых креслах напротив. Спать хотелось, но пережитая нервная встряска заснуть не давала.  
  
— Холмс… Не забудьте завтра спросить, можно ли его сейчас перевозить. Ну, вы хотели его на работу и… к родителям потом?  
  
Майкрофт прижался щекой к шкурке собаки. Наверное, впервые он ощущал так близко щенячье тепло. Песик доверчиво уткнулся в него теплым влажным носом и по-детски сопел. К родителям?  
  
Майкрофт мысленно фыркнул и поплотнее прижал к себе щенка.  
  
— Нельзя. Опасно. Мама ни за что не снимет шторки в ванной.


End file.
